Odd'anna
Character Info Odd'anna is an optimistically weird person that likes spreading happiness and baking ceaks. Player is Hellsion Physical Description Odd'anna is 5'9" of medium build. She has waist length lavender/purple hair; she usually has a ribbon in the shape of a bow to hold up her hair Appearances A lot. Advices Made by this Clan Member: mostly ceak and kittens Character Background ---- Before the Exodus Kyman'jaji was born about sixty years ago, to parents who loved her dearly and gave her all that she ever needed, into a family that was related twice removed from the ruling family of the city. She was the youngest of twelve and so lived as the baby for most of her life. Because of that she was allowed to live without a care in the world, and because of that her siblings did not think much of her. So she grew up alone, with no friends to talk to (for her parents were very protective of her), and no siblings to play with. In the confines of her room she had no one, but her dolls which soon came to life in her mind. Once when she was young, her parents took her to a concert. A woman with the most beautiful voice sang to the audience; to her. It was then that she knew what she wanted to do. Her parents allowed her to go fourth to pursue her dream, in the confines of the house of course. Not long after that she encountered the kitchen and the cook for the first time. The cook was making some that smelled and tasted delicious. Something called cake. She demanded to be taught how to make this dish, her parents frowned at the idea at first for kitchen work was a commoners or a slaves job, but after much persistence she was allowed to learn how to bake cakes and only cakes. the years passed and she grew and her skills with her. But none of that would prepare her for what happened on that fateful day. Kyman'jaji had been asleep when it started. At first she thought it was some kind of nightmare. But before she knew it the world had fallen to pieces and began to burn. She was running down the stairs when the roof collapsed on her head. Her name was lost to her just like the rest of her old life. ---- During the Exodus She woke up in the burning remains of a building, blood flowed from a wound on her head and several other places. In her mind she could not remember of what had been, even though she knew that there had been something there. A voice in the back of her mind told her that wasn't important. The voice told her she had to get out of the building before it became a deadly trap. She got up and moved forward choking on the harsh smoke and nearly passing out several times. Many times she came upon the bodies of people. She tried to wake them up, but they would not stir. One woman stirred great feelings in her when she would not wake but she had to continue on. Eventually she got out of the burning building feeling fuzzier and painful than ever. Just beyond the burning building she collapsed and passed out. When she woke again she was in a mans arms, he was giving her some water from a water skin. "Are you alright? you have blood all over you." She knew she had to answer with sound but the words would not come. "ah uoo..." was all that came out in a very painful way. "Udren! we have to get out of here, there's some armed men coming our way and killing!" Said a terrified young male coming from over a broken wall. Udren looked over the wall and listened catching the sound of people being pursued and killed. "Alright, help me get her up, Kebre." "But she'll slow us down!" "I'm not leaving her! now help me." Udren said to Kebre who complied. They left behind the ruins and eventually joined up with a refugee group. They all traveled together for many days, she was not sure what happened during that time only that it seemed her name was Odd'anna. Her memory became fuzzier and less comprehensible. Then she couldn't find Udren or Kebre, she asked around but most people shook their heads. The world shifted and churned for a long time after that. The refugees in that time had united and chosen a leader. The leader who Oddanna could only remember as Ahnji, chose people to handle some tasks for her or something. Then the refugees stopped moving, Odd'anna found herself standing in a place called There'avare. ---- PtP1/There'avare Her mind stopped skipping as well, she could remember what had happened the day before, and the day before that. She could remember other people's names, and whats more she could talk to them, though they didn't always seem to understand her. Odd'anna started to wonder what she should do, when a male called Maiq passed near her. He seemed to be thinking to himself when he said: "I need to hire more people first...." "Maiq." Odd'anna said stopping him in his traks "Uh-Yes? Can I help you?" "what you hire for?" "what-OH! i said it out loud- Yeah I need to hire some people to work in the mines...I haven't seen you around before." "My name is Odd'anna, I can work mines. I'll do my best!" o_0 "....a-ALRIGHT! you're hired. I'll see you tomorrow at the office!" Maiq said and continued on his way a bit more energetic than before. Odd'anna looked around There'avre, she had a job to do.But first, she had to find this "office" place first. (If ya'll remember no one knew exactly where the office was back then) After sometime she became an assistant ambassador. ---- PtP2 : Odd'anna just dose her odd'anna stuff for most of this time ---- PtP3/Airship : Oddy is doing her odd stuff still. Character Gallery Odd ambassador assit outfit.jpg|Odd'anna in her new ambassador assistant outfit. ODDANNA.jpg|Oddanna with ceak Oddanna2.jpg|Concept art for Oddanna's 2.0 look. Odd ceak by hellsion.jpg OddlyShiirTeatime.jpg|Oddanna and Shiir drinking tea. It's one of those things you're not suppose to think that hard about. Category:Player Characters Category:Miners